First Meeting
by CherrySwirl
Summary: Om has just heard Shanti telling Mukesh that she is pregnant for him. What will he do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Om has just heard Shanti telling Mukesh that she was pregnant for him. What will he do now?**

Om walked out of the studio devastated. He couldn't believe his ears. Shanti was pregnant . How can is be ! He really wanted to confront her about it. He began walking down the alley not aware of his surroundings. He didn't even hear Papoo calling him out, telling him to watch out.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone causing them both to fall down. Om was annoyed that the person wasn't watching where he \ she was going. He began arguing, expressing his annoyance in a harsh manner. In the middle of his angry speech, he heard sniffling. Curious, he looked up only to see a gorgeous girl crying. Overcome with regret, he began to apologize. He got the girl to calm down enough to find out her name. In a series of hiccups, she looked up shyly and replied, "Shanti".

Om was flabbergasted to see that the girl had beautiful clear blue eyes. He hadn't noticed that she said her name was Shanti. He got up and helped the girl to her feet and began to help her pick up her belongings. She quickly apologized for her clumsiness and proceeded to head home but Om wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He told her that he was going the same way and if she would, let him walk her home. She paused to think and after determining the possible dangers of a stranger walking her home, she hesitantly said yes.

They both walked in silence to the girl's home and when they arrived, she thanked Om for his hospitality. Om tried to remember her name so he could respond but couldn't so he asked her once more. She replied and Om offered his name so they could talk on a formal note if they ever met again. She thanked him again and then left him on the front porch of her home. Om started walking away smiling when he realized something. The girl just said her name was Shanti. Oh no, not again!

**Please review and tell me what u think. This is my first fanfic so be cruel if you have to. :-) thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

Italics - thoughts

**Italics - thoughts**

Om left Shant's house confused. He was surprised to learn that the blue-eyed girl's name was Shanti. _What will I do next?___Om wondered. He arrived homewith the question repeating in his head. Om was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice his mother sitting on the couch waiting for him. She noticed Om's strange behaviour and set out to question him. "Om?", she asked , "is everything alright?" Om was still daydreaming about Shanti. "Om is everything alright?" she asked a bit louder. Om snapped out of his dream and back into reality. Feeling confused, he greeted her and then head off for bed. Now she was definitely concerned. She head off after Om. "Omi", she said gently, "Are you ok? What happened today?" Om thought about what to tell his mother and then decided to tell her everything.

He told her about Shanti and Mukesh and how he was so devastated. He also told her about the blue-eyed girl he bumped into and how her name was also Shanti. His mother saw the way Om looked when he described her . It was the same look he got when he tallked about becoming famous. As Om described Shanti to his mother, he could clearly see and touch her velvet skin, feel her soft, silky brown hair and stare into her clear, big blue mesmerizing eyes. His mother's eyes lit up when she heard about the new Shanti and thought that Om should go back and meet her. She told him to forget about the old Shanti because she was already moving on with Mukesh and to go and visit the new Shanti and get to know her better.

Om considered this silently and eventually decided that her would go and see Shanti. In fact, he would go tomorrow. He kissed his mother goodnight and went off to bed thinking about both Shantis. He hoped and prayed that the new Shanti thought about him too as she went to sleep. Soon, Om feel asleep. What he didn't know was that Shanti was thinking about him also.

**Shanti POV**

All I could think about at home was Om. _I never thought we would meet that way. I saw him around the set with Shanti and I was afraid to talk to him because he would never like me. Oh how I wish he did but he loves Shanti. You could see it in his eyes when he is with her. I mean who wouldn't like Shanti. She is so pretty , kind and thoughtful. I'm so plain and all I do is assist Mr. Mukesh when she acts and is the best actress in the business. I could never compete with her. I had the opportunity to talk to him when he walked me home but I was a coward. He was so kind to walk me home and he even helped me pick up my belongings. When he accidentally touched my hand, I almost melted in my shoes. I could feel shivers up my spine. Oh how soft yet strong his hands were! His gentle smile can make anyone feel comfortable and his clear brown eyes tell a different story everytime. I wish I could meet him again but I'm sure he didn't even notice me. He probably felt sorry that he bumped into me and that he had to make it up to me by walking me home. I should forget about him because I'm sure I'll never meet him again and even if I do, I certainly will not have the courage to talk to him. _


End file.
